wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Christian
Christian (mit bürgerlichem Namen William Jason Reso) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Perfect Peeps' An der Seite von Dolph Ziggler, stellte Christian einen Teil der ersten WGL Tag Team Champions. Sie hielten die Tag Team Titles einen Monat lang, bis sie diese an Awesome Truth verloren. 'Captain Charisma vs. Y2J' Bei Tribute to the Troops 2012 stand Christian im Main Event, gegen Cody Rhodes, Mankind und Zack Ryder. Es war ein Elimination Match um den Intercontinental Title. Bei diesem Match verlor Christian knapp gegen Cody Rhodes, nachdem Mankind und Zack Ryder bereits elimiert waren. Kurz darauf folgte eine Fehde mit Chris Jericho. Hier kam es beim PPV Extreme Rules 2012 zu einem Leiter Match. Der Verlierer des Leiter Matches musste daraufhin einen Monat lang das tun, was der Gewinner verlangt. Christian verlor das Match und fügte sich der Stipulation. In den folgenden RAW-Shows erldeigt Christian die Aufgaben, die Chris Jericho ihm gab. Aufgrund der Suspendierung von Chris Jericho, konnte Christian fortan wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Beim PPV Cyber Sunday 2013 trat Christian erneut gegen Cody Rhodes um den Intercontinental Title an. Hierbei durfte das WGL-Universe die Matchart bestimmen und entschied sich für ein 2 out of 3 Falls Match. In einem spannenden und ausgeglichenen Match konnte sich Cody Rhodes durchsetzen. Christian wurde durch die Ankunft von zwei unbekannten Personen abgelengt welche sich zur Gruppierung "Anonymous" bekannten. Nachdem sich Cody Rhodes gegen Christian durchsetzen konnte, wurde Christian von den zwei unbekannten Personen attackiert und schwer blutend im Ring zurückgelassen. Anonymous wollte Christian nicht mehr in den Shows sehen, da er es nicht verdient hatte aufzutreten und er kein Recht auf das Intercontinental Title Match hatte. Christian lies sich davon aber nicht abhalten und erschien dennoch. Nach einem Match wurde er daraufhin erneut von der Gruppierung Anonymous attackiert. In der Woche darauf forderte er die Gruppe auf Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Dabei enthüllte Anonymous, dass Christian, Chris Jericho verbotene Medikamente untergeschoben hatte, damit dieser suspendiert wird. Christian gab dies zu und wurde daraufhin zu einem Match bei Wrestlemania 29 herausgefordert. Er akzeptierte die Herausforderung des Anon. Bei Wrestlemania 29 konnte sich Christian gegen den Anon durchsetzen, schaffte es jedoch nicht ihm seine Guy Fawkes Maske abzunehmen und ihn somit zu demaskieren. Im weiteren Laufe der Show demaskierte sich die Gruppierung aber von selbst, wodurch klar wurde, dass Chris Jericho hinter der Maske steckte. 'The End of a Feud' Weil Chris Jericho durch Christian suspendiert wurde, kam es in den darauffolgenden Wochen natürlich wieder zur Fehde zwischen den beiden. Diesmal jedoch mit vertauschten Rollen, denn Chris Jericho wurde nun von den Fans bejubelt während Christian zum Heel wurde. Christian versuchte die Fans davon zu überzeugen, dass Jericho sie manipuliert und sie ihm nicht glauben dürfen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Bei Backlash 2013 kam es dann zu einem der härtesten Last Man Standing Matches in der Geschichte der WGL. Es war ein ausgeglichenes Match bei dem keiner so richtig die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, folglich endete es dann mit einem Draw, da beide zeitgleich bis 10 auf dem Boden liegen blieben. Da dies nicht das Ende der Fehde sein konnte, forderte Chris Jericho ein Rematch. Christian erschien jedoch mit Gips am Fuß in der Halle und lehnte aufgrund einer Verletzung ab. In der darauffolgenden Woche unterbrach Y2J ein Interview von Captain Charisma indem er ein Match für No Return forderte, beide könnten sich dabei den jeweiligen Einsatz des Gegners aussuchen. Christian akzeptierte diese Herausforderung und eine Woche später sollte es dann zur Vertragsunterschrift kommen. Christian entschied sich für eine Verbannung Chris Jerichos aus den Shows der WGL für eine Dauer von 30 Tagen. Chris Jericho entschied sich dafür, dass die Fans entscheiden dürfen was mit Christian passiert, sollte Christian verlieren. Beide unterzeichneten den von Christian aufgesetzten Vertrag, der aber noch eine Klausel beinhaltete. Als Matchart hatte sich Christian für ein Steel Cage Match entschieden. Dies gab Captain Charisma bekannt nachdem er Y2J mit dem Gips, den er um den Fuß trug attackierte. Die Verletzung war also nur simuliert. Das Steel Cage Match wurde zu einem würdigen Abschluss der Fehde, bei dem sich jedoch, zur Enttäuschung der Fans, Christian durchsetzen konnte. Privatleben Christian heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen William Jason Reso und ist am 30.11.1973 in Kitchener, Ontario, Kanada geboren. Gossip * Teil der 1. WGL Tag Team Champion's Errungene Erfolge *2x Hardcore Title *1x Tag Team Titles (mit Dolph Ziggler) *1x Intercontinental Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars